TERAPI
by cutiebird
Summary: aku hanya ingin sembuh. donghae. eunhyuk. kyuhyun. yaoi.


**Terapi  
><strong>

**###############**

Jujur ya, aku ingin membuat batas antara judul dengan tulisanku dan membuatnya sedikit lebih keren. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak tau harus menulis apa jadi kubiarkan seperti ini. Seni bukan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Yang ada hanya air seni. Terima kasih.

Aku menghargai kalau kalian memberikan review. Sangat. Rasanya membahagiakan entah itu untuk memuaskan egoku atau mungkin lebih kepada merasa dihargai, bahwa FFku bukan hanya di publish atau dibaca tanpa tanggapan sama sekali. Setiap membaca tanggapan kalian itu membahagiakan. Jadi bantulah aku, sharing ilmumu, seperti yang kucoba lakukan dalam setiap FFnya. Komen dan saran. Sakit di awal. Marah, karna juur aku bukan orang yang suka di kritik. Tapi setelah melihat sekali lagi, itu lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Kaya obat. Sakit tapi menyehatkan.

**###############**

Akan sangat aneh untuk seorang manusia berusia 21 tahun yang belum pernah sekalipun mimpi basah. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada dokter, tapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke psikolog karna bukan tubuhku yang salah, melainkan pikisku. Harusnya aku sadar, kalau selama ini tidak pernah melihat sesuatu hingga berpikir ke arah selangkangan. Yang ada hanya rasa hambar. Melihat semua itu sebagai bentuk sesuatu yang menjijikkan jika tidak dijaga dengan baik. Layaknya ketiak. Tidak ada manusia normal yang akan terangsang dengan melihat ketiak seberapa bersih-cantikpun ketiak itu.

Bahkan semua film romance berakhir dengan seribu pertanyaan tentang bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan ciuman atau lebih seperti itu. Karna aku sama sekali tak merasa tertarik saat melihatnya. Aku tau darimana semua kegilaan ini berasal tapi tak berniat membahasnya.

Makanya, saat harus masuk ke tempat ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya seberapa kalipun kau menanyakannya.

"apa tidak ada cara lain? Menyembuhkanku tanpa harus menceritakan asal mulanya?!" nadaku berteriak. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap yang seharusnya kutunjukkan untuk seorang dokter. "aku! Tidak akan pernah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sudah kusembunyikan bahkan sebelum menginjak SD!" memangnya siapa namamu, hingga berani membuatku bicara bahkan setelah aku menyembunyikannya sejak TK.

"kau ingin sembuh?"

"tentu saja. Dan sebagai seorang dokter seharusnya kau tau bagaimana membuatku bicara tanpa membuatku . . ."

Matanya mengamatiku. Sangat dalam hingga tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis. Aku mengingat semuanya, dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan sekalipun harapanku untuk tidak pernah mengalaminya selalu ada saat kilatan itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Kututup mulutku dengan tangan. Mengendalikan tangis yang siap meledak menjadi air mata.

Tanpa membuatku malu, takut, sedih, dan sakit.

Seharusnya kau membuatku sembuh, bukan menguak kembali luka yang sudah kutahan sejak lama.

"aku yakin dengan caraku menyembuhkanmu, tapi apa kau yakin denganku? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang, lee hyukjae-shi."

Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mempercayaimu? Jika kekuatanku selama ini adalah dengan tidak mempercayai siapapun. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"semuanya akan berakhir dengan sangat mudah, jika kau bisa belajar untuk menerima semuanya pada langkah pertama."

"ooh. Ok." Kuangkat sebelah kakiku, menumpukannya di kaki yang lain. Menyilang tepat di depan tempat duduknya yang membuat kakiku nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. "siapa tadi namamu?"

Kulihat dia mengurut pelipis. Sedikit seringainya membuatku sadar kalau matanya sedikit menakutkan.

"kau datang ke kantorku tanpa tau siapa yang mau kau temui?"

"hmm. Aku paling benci mengingat sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Sebuah papan yang tepat berada di depanku di angkat. Sejelas-jelasnya tulisan besar dengan pahatan berwarna emas membuatku sadar. Ohh,

**CHO KYUHYUN**

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku masih bingung kenapa perusahaanku harus berurusan dengan sesuatu seperti ini. Meskipun ingat dengan jelas bahwa kini mulai merambah ke dunia fashion, tapi aku tidak ingat memiliki janji untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana model-model itu berjalan dengan pakaian para perancang yang dijajakan untuk kupilih sebagai salah satu produk perusahaanku.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang style. Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang konsep minimalis yang diperagakan para model hampir telanjang itu. Tidak dengan pakaian yang mungkin tidak menutupi apapun. Hanya cat-cat aneka warna secara terselubung membuat semuanya terlihat tidak telanjang, tapi aslinya memang telanjang. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuannya.

Dan kenapa aku harus merasa jijik? Jika semua bawahanku, para lelaki hidung belang, babi-babi gendut dengan tenangnya menunjukkan wajah nafsu hingga meraba selangkangannya sendiri.

Apa mereka sengaja menggodaku agar memilihnya dengan menunjukkan semua ini?

"aku tidak suka yang ini, jangan pernah terima tawaran apapun dari desainer yang merancang busana ini. Itupun kalau kau menyebut semua itu pakaian."

mengangguk. Mengerti dengan sangat bahwa aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu seperti ini. Satu-satunya orang kepercayaanku, dialah ayah sekaligus ibu bagi anak yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Aku mempercayainya. Sangat cukup untuk seseorang yang telah merawatku sejak kecil. Tapi tidak cukup untuk sampai tau semua tentangku. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang cukup bisa kupercaya.

"bagaimana tuan, desainer mana yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita?"

"yang itu." Tunjukku, bukan pada desainernya, tapi kumpulan model yang tengah menunjukkan gaya busana sang pemilik. Indah, berkelas, tidak terlalu kaku, tapi juga tidak terlalu urakan. Karna aku ingin, pakaian ini dipakai oleh kalangan menengah ke atas, bukan hanya kalangan atas saja.

Tanpa mendengar protes yang langsung ribut di belakang tentang keputusanku yang di anggap salah, tentang desainer yang sama sekali tidak terkenal atau bla bla bla.

Aku mulai tak bisa mendengarnya saat suara tembakan mulai terjadi. Tepat sebelum aku memasuki mobil. Para pengawalku sudah bersiap, dengan tubuh yang dipasang mengelilingiku mereka semua bersiap. Melindungi sekaligus mengejar orang yang berniat membunuhku.

Aku tidak takut mati. Tapi kemarahan pada siapapun itu yang berani mau membunuhku membuatku kalap. Kenapa, dari dulu, selalu ada yang berusaha menghabisi sisa umurku?!

Apa salahku? Dasar mahluk bodoh tak punya hati!

"tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng. Menyingkirkan debu yang berterbangan di sekitarku akibat motor yang dikendarai sang calon pembunuh. Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?

HARGGGRRRR!

"kalian kupecat!" teriakku pada semua pengawal yang langsung diam. Kutinggalkan mereka begitu saja. Melaju dengan kepala pening memikirkan pelaku di balik ini semua.

Bagaimana mungkin pengawal profesional seperti mereka lengah dan membiarkan pembunuh itu merencanakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Kalau saja aku tidak menghindar secara tidak sengaja, peluru itu sudah berada di dalam otakku.

Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tau. Kecuali si dalang bekerja sama dengan mereka semua.

Ohhh, tuhan.

"WAE?!"

Apa lagi ini?!

Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?!

"maaf tuan, sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang." Kata supirku takut-takut.

"APA MAKSUTMU?! Menabrak?!"

Aish, apa-apa'an ini?! Kubanting pintu dengan keras. Keluar untuk melihat setidaknya mayat yang telah kutabrak.

Hhh, setidaknya, manusia ini belum menjadi mayat. Hanya tangan dan kepala bagian depannya saja yang terluka.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Duduk di depannya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi pelipis korban mobil pertamaku.

"ahjussi, bagaimana bisa kau menabrak orang hingga seperti ini? Apa kau sedang sakit? Atau kurang tidur?"

Supirku hanya menunduk, membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf. Matanya mulai berair mengingat kemungkinan aku akan memecatnya.

Huhh, aku tidak akan bisa memecatnya jika tau bahwa dia hanya orang tua yang masih harus menghidupi istri dan kedua anak perempuannya.

"bukan supirmu yang salah. Aku terlalu ngebut dan berbelok tiba-tiba hingga menabrak mobilmu. Maaf. Aku akan menggantinya. Secara berkala."

Pemuda di bawahku menengahi. Tak peduli dengan tangannya yang sepertinya patah.

"ada bagian lain yang patah?" tanyaku.

Orang itu menggeleng. Entah benar atau salah, tapi usahaku untuk memperhatikannya cukup sampai disini.

Dia berdiri dengan tertatih, meninggalkanku begitu saja hanya dengan sebuah nomor hape setelah meminta rekeningku. Berkata bahwa aku tak usah khawatir karna dia bukan orang yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab atau apalah itu.

Saat mencoba menaiki motornya, tak ada reaksi. Motornya tetap diam.

Dengan tangan seperti itu, tubuh seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia akan bisa menaiki motornya yang bahkan rusak sebegitu mengerikan.

"hei! Ikutlah. Setidaknya, tubuhmu perlu perbaikan."

"tidak." Katanya kalem. Seolah sama sekali tak berniat bicara lebih padaku. Kalau diperhatikan, dandanannya sama sekali bukan khas seorang yang berada. Rusuh dengan semua embel-embel oli dan something berbau minyak.

"jangan buat aku memaksamu untuk ikut." Kusentakkan tangannya yang patah kuat. Membuatnya langsung meringis menahan sakit. Kutarik paksa dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Sepertinya dia mulai menyerah dan mengikutiku secara suka rela.

"aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah sakit. Ahjussi akan mengurusi semua keperluanmu disana. Kalau perlu, belilah pakaian untuk mengganti baju lusuhmu."

Kuambil kunci dari supirku, mengendarai mobilku sendiri dengan sebuah tulisan nama beserta nomor telepon seseorang yang sebelumnya kutabrak.

"lee donghae?"

#WHITEPURPLE#

Kesempatan kedua. Bertemu dengan dokter cho kyuhyun, kami mulai berbicara. Secara tenang tentang masalahku.

"actually, aku hanya ingin tau, apa aku sakit? Dengan tidak adanya ketertarikan dengan sex atau apapun itu. Apakah aku sakit? Menurutku itu semua normal-normal saja."

Dia menghela nafas. " semua ini karna masa lalumu. Kau memendam semuanya sendiri seperti limbah busuk. Sekarang, akibat dari sampah itu adalah penyakitmu."

"penyakit?"

"kau sakit. Dan jika kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"apa hasilnya. Jika aku sembuh? Apa yang kudapat?"

Matanya kini mengamatiku. Tidak seperti biasanya yang dingin atau terkesan mengerikan. Tapi lebih kalem.

"kebahagiaan. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang kau menderita di dalam. Atau kau sudah menyadarinya tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku hanya bisa bilang, bahwa kau akan bahagia, jika bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

Tangannya menggapai tanganku. memegangnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan ketika aku melakukan ini?"

"tidak ada. kenapa?"

"kebanyakan orang akan berpikir apa yang sedang kulakukan, kenapa aku memegang tangannya. Atau malah takut dengan sejuta presepsi bahwa aku berniat buruk. Atau jijik karna dia tidak suka disentuh secara intim seperti ini oleh seorang pria."

Intim?

"kau menganggap semua ini biasa. Menganggap bahwa genggaman tangan seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkan. Bahkan mungkin ketika aku memegang penismu, kau tetap akan berpikir seperti itu."

"kau benar. Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" tanyaku. Sama sekali tak berniat melepas genggamannya ketika kyuhyun melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"mau keluar denganku malam minggu ini?"

"eh?"

"bukan sebagai pasien dan dokter. Tapi sebagai teman kencan."

#WHITEPURPLE#

Dan pertemuan keduaku dengan . . . siapa?

Lee donghae-shi?

Harus terisi dengan kediaman setelah tangannya mendorong pelan sebuah amplop berisi uang yang dia bicarakan sebelumnya. Aku yang seharusnya membayarnya, karna walaupun dia yang bersalah, tetap saja mobilku telah melukai dan membuat tangannya patah.

"bagaimana tanganmu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk. Tak menjawabku atau berusaha mengalihkan jawabannya.

"kenapa diam? Kudengar kau langsung menyuruh supirku pulang tepat setelah aku meninggalkanmu. Wae, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikitpun menerima kebaikanku?"

"ku bilang. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu membayarku. Aku yang akan membayarmu untuk ganti bagian depan mobilmu yang rusak."

Dia bukan orang kaya. Bahkan dari pakaiannyapun aku tau dia bukan orang yang akan bisa membeli mobil dengan tabungan per tahunnya. Tapi kenapa dia mempertahankan ego harga diri yang tinggi seperti ini.

"buanglah sebentar egomu, donghae-shi. Bahkan tanpa melihatpun, aku tau, uang di dalam amplop ini sama sekali belum cukup bahkan hanya untuk mengganti ban mobilku."

Tangannya menarikku. Mengangkat sedikit berat tubuhku dan menghujamkan matanya ke mataku. Menarik kuat kerahku hingga sesak dan perih.

Berapa detik? Hingga kemudian dia berpaling dan melepas kerahku. Menahan amarahnya dan diam. Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? How rude.

"maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksut mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit kesal karna rasanya kau seperti sama sekali tidak melihat ketulusan saat aku menawarkan bantuan."

Kujentikkan jariku di depan wajahnya yang masih tidak mau menatapku. Membuat matanya kembali fokus pada mataku dengan efek sesuatu seperti memperlambat pernafasanku.

Kenapa aku selalu ingin menangis ketika melihatnya. Mencurahkan semua sakit yang kutanggung ini dan membiarkan dia menenangkanku. Seolah donghae adalah tempat mengadu dan dimana aku bisa bergantung dari semua rasa sakit.

"apa pekerjaanmu, donghae-shi?"

"montir."

Ahh, jadi itu yang menjelaskan oli di pakaiannya.

"kalau hanya sebagai montir, kau tidak akan bisa membayar perbaikan mobilku bahkan setelah satu tahun. Kau mau membuatku menunggu sebegitu lama hanya untuk sesuatu yang bahkan bisa kulupakan begitu saja?!"

Kali ini dia tidak membalas, kalah dengan semua fakta yang kulontarkan di depan wajahnya.

"jadilah body guardku. Eotohke?"

#WHITEPURPLE#

Tanganku masih berada di genggamannya. Mengajakku kesana-kemari. Melihat semua yang dia sukai. Meskipun selalu bertanya 'kau mau pergi kemana?' tapi akhirnya semua tempat yang kami tuju adalah semua yang dia sukai.

"tidakkah ini terlalu kejam untuk sebuah kencan?" kyuhyun tertawa dengan tangan mengayunkan tanganku yang berada di genggamannya. Menarikku kemana lagi yang ia mau. " kau sama sekali tidak manis."

"aku bahkan belum menyetujui ajakanmu untuk berkencan." Balasku yang hanya dianggapnya gurauan meskipun aku serius.

"arra. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, aku yakin tidak akan bisa mengajakmu kencan."

"baguslah bila kau sadar."

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Melihatku dengan nafas yang memburu. Dan meniup sedikit leherku.

"kau benar-benar tipeku." Bisiknya tepat disamping telingaku. Membuatku mendengus dengan sikapnya yang seolah membuatku seperti pacarnya.

"apa kau melakukan semua ini karna tau bahwa aku tidak akan merasakan apapun bahkan ketika kau meniduriku?! Rasanya itu seperti penghinaan."

Bukannya aku tidak tau apa itu date, apa itu pacaran. Tapi kenapa semuanya harus selalu berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa orang ini tau penyakitku.

"apa aku pernah bilang bahwa melakukan semua itu karna tau penyakitmu?"

Kali ini kyuhyun menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya. Berhadap-hadapan dengan tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda. kepalaku terus terangkat hanya agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"aku menyukaimu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"cukup untuk apa? Kalau dalam kelapamu semua itu cukup untuk mendapatkanku, maka jawabannya tidak. sama sekali tidak. tidak akan mungkin. Karna aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyukaimu atau merasa tertarik secara seksual dengan semua . . ." kukibaskan tanganku mengukur tubuhnya " yang ada padamu."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Membiarkanku bernafas sebentar dan melepaskan tanganku.

Donghae datang kemudian. Mengamatiku seolah mengatakan bahwa kami sudah harus pergi sekarang.

"aku pergi. Dokter."

Baru selangkah sebelum kyuhyun menyentakku kembali. Hendak memberikan ciuman lagi sebelum donghae menarik tanganku yang lain dan mencoba menarikku ke arahnya.

"kita pergi sekarang."

"oh." Anggukku.

Membiarkannya membawaku dan melambai ke arah kyuhyun yang kelihatannya mau meledak. Dia terlihat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku tidak bisa fokus hari itu. Seolah semua kembali terulang. Rasa sakit itu. Rasa kecewa. Sedih. Teraniaya. Takut. Aku benci merasakan ini semua.

Aku benci semuanya. Bahkan sekalipun aku membenci diriku sendiri dengan sangat. Aku tetap harus merawatnya untuk pekerjaan. Sakit. Semuanya terasa sakit.

"siapa pria tadi?" sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk berada 24 jam disekitarku. Sebagai ganti dari kerusakan mobilku yang di akibatkan tindakan brutalnya. Mekipun, bahkan mobilku tidak rusak terlalu parah. Hanya bentuknya saja yang sedikit penyok.

"dokter kyuhyun."

"dokter? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti salah satunya."

Kuacuhkan donghae dan kembali mengetik laporan yang seharusnya dikerjakan bawahanku. Ketidak percayaanku pada orang lain membuatku mengesek dan mengerjakan ulang semua yang tidak sesuai keinginan atau standart seorang lee hyukjae.

"kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam 1." Tambahnya lagi. Sepertinya donghae lelah. Tapi tidak mau mengatakannya karna malu? Atau keras kepala?

Bahkan sampai sekarang pakaiannya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku meskipun semua yang ia pakai begitu pantas dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Aish, sejak kapan aku mulai meperhatikan bentuk tubuh orang lain?!

"hyukjae-shi?!"

"AISH MWO!" jeritku yang langsung membuatnya gelagapan. Aku bukan marah karna dia mengganggu tugasku, tapi karna semua hal tentangnya tiba-tiba masuk saat aku mencoba berkonsentrasi tentang pekerjaanku. Ada apa ini?!

"anni. Lihatlah, ini sudah jam 2. Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Hhh, aku sudah memperlakukan manusia secara tidak manusiawi.

"kau tidurlah. Aku akan tidur jam 3 nanti."

"apa setiap hari kau selalu tidur jam 3 pagi?"

"hmm."

"aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau tidur."

"tidurlah. Aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya tidak ada perlindungan selama beberapa jam. Faktanya, tidak akan terjadi apapun dekat-dekat ini karna aku sudah menangkap siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, kau tidak usah takut. Matipun aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mengalaminya."

"apa maksutmu, kau mau mati?"

"oooh. Mati tidak seburuk yang orang-orang kira. Kurasa."

"kau mau mati?!"

Kuhentikan jariku. Melihatnya dengan rasa sakit yang sama. Kenapa aku begitu sakit hanya karna membicarakan semua ini kepadanya? Kenapa juga aku membicarakan semua ini dengan donghae? kenapa donghae bisa membuatku bicara bahkan tanpa aku tau. Dia bisa membuatku bicara dengan sangat mudahnya. Membuatku nyaman, dan membuka kehidupanku untuknya.

Hooohh, ini tidak bagus.

"tidurlah. Dan biarkan aku bekerja."

"arra. Aku akan menunggumu."

"geumanhe. Sudah kubilang tak perlu menungguku."

"aku hanya ingin. Kenapa, tidak boleh?"

Dasar namja berantakan. Apa daya tarikmu hingga membuatku selalu ingin berlari dan memelukmu? Kenapa kau begitu berbeda.

"kau tipe orang yang setia atau sengaja mau merebut simpatiku dengan semua kepura-puraan ini?"

Kudengar donghae mendengus. Menahan nafasnya sendiri yang nyaris murka.

"kenapa kau selalu memandang semuanya dari sudut pandangmu? Tidak bisakah kau mencoba mengerti orang lain bahkan sedikit saja?"

"mwo?! Jadi menurutmu, aku adalah manusia jahat yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang orang lain?! Asal kau tau, aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak memandang semuanya secara negative."

"kurae. Kau begitu labil. Seperti bom yang siap meledak kapanpun kau mau! Kenapa kau tidak memuntahkan semuanya, dari pada mengeluarkannya sedikit-sedikit dan menghasilkan sakit yang lebih parah."

"tau apa kau tentangku! Kau hanya seorang montir, sialan!"

Dasar brengsek,

Manusia brengsek.

Tangannya menggapaiku. Menaruhku dalam pelukannya. Kenapa aku menyerah padamu. Kenapa hanya padamu?

Apa aku terlalu berharap bahwa selamanya kau akan melindungiku?

"menangislah. Dan cobalah untuk mempercayaiku."

Aku tidak bisa untuk memberontak saat tangannya menuntunku ke kasur. Membaringkanku dan menyelimutiku. Membiarkan laptopku masih menyala dengan pekerjaan yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"sudah jam 3. Waktumu untuk tidur."

Temo . . .

#WHITEPURPLE#

Apa yang sitimewa dariku. Saat orang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bekerja sama kerasnya. Terluka sama sakitnya. Lalu apa yang membuatku berbeda jika tidak bisa sedikit lebih dari orang lain.

Dia profesional. Tidak membawa perasaan dalam pekerjaannya. Bahkan ketika aku mulai serius mengamatinya, kyuhyun tetap menetapkan etika seorang dokter dan pasien. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung kencan gagalnya semalam.

"apa aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku, tertarik?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menulis sesuatu, mengamatiku dengan matanya yang tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Tetap kalem dan tenang seperti biasanya. Jadi seperti ini, bahkan ketika terguncang, seorang ahli jiwa tetap konsisten dengan kepribadiannya.

"membuatku ereksi, mungkin."

"itu tergantung. Apa kau bisa terbuka padanya atau tidak. tapi masalahnya, sebelum kau terbuka, kau harus menyembuhkan traumamu terlebih dahulu. Jika luka itu tidak sembuh. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayai orang lain. Jadi, sekarang, setelah hampir sebulan, bisakah kau memberi tahuku dari mana asal semua traumamu?"

"anni. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenci setiap sesi konsultasimu. Kalau kau sebenci itu, putuskan saja untuk berhenti mengikuti terapi."

"aku tidak benci. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir. Atau kapan semuanya ini berakhir. Jujur saja, aku sudah sangat bosan dengan semuanya. Lagi pula, 21 tahun hidup dalam trauma aku masih bisa seperti orang lain. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah denganku."

"jadi berhentilah. Ambil semua uangmu dan pergi dari sini. Kalau kau tidak memiliki kemauan untuk sembuh, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

"aku ingin sembuh. Jujur saja, aku tau aku sakit. Dan ingin menyembuhkannya."

"jadi kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk bercerita?"

"aku tidak bisa. Rasanya seperti membuka seribu kunci dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Password yang harus dimasukkan untuk membukanya lebih dari 20 digit. Kau harus melewati itu semua untuk mencapai apa yang kau cari."

"itu akan semudah 'begitu saja' saat kau bicara, lee hyukjae-shi."

"done. Waktu habis. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih dokter. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Kulayangkan sebuah ciuman udara yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman. Menahan tanganku untuk tetap ditempat dan membenahi rambutku.

"kau berhutang makan malam. Sebagai pengganti kencanku yang gagal."

"tentu saja. Aku tidak mau. Selamat tinggal, dokter." Kubuka cekalannya, berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun yang semakin gusar.

"aku akan menculikmu. Lagi. Kalau perlu." Kulambaikan tanganku mendengar teriakannya yang lucu.

Berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga ekspresiku saat keluar dari tempat kerja kyuhyun. Menghampiri mobilku yang langsung menampakkan donghae yang berdiri tak suka.

Kenapa kau membuatku bahagia hanya karna melihatmu dengan wajah serius itu?

Pipiku gatal. Rasanya seperti ditempeli serangga yang merayap pelan. Geli dan membuat pipiku panas.

Apa ini?

TBC


End file.
